Who is he ?
by Nenakim
Summary: Kol est mort. Mais qui était-il ? On ne le sait pas, et maintenant on ne le saura jamais vraiment. Alors je vous propose ma version des pensées de celui qui est vite devenu mon personnage préféré. OS.


Droits : Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte juste Kol pour les besoins de mon OS.

Mots de l'auteur : C'est juste un petit One Shot sans prétentions, pour agrandi un minimum les points de vue sur Kol. Parce que oui, je suis révoltée qu'il soit mort sans qu'on ne nous ai rien dit sur lui.

* * *

A Mystic Falls, tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de la famille Mikaelson. Et dans les petits villages, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations sur de nouveaux arrivants est de parler aux personnes âgées. Tenez, prenons ces trois vieilles dames assises sur ce banc, et récapitulons leurs connaissances. Le père et la mère ont disparu. Ils ont sûrement dû quitter la ville avec leur aîné, le ténébreux Finn. Le second, Elijah, fait jaser dans la ville. Il est noble, il est beau, et il a de la conversation. Son frère, Klaus, est plus charmeur, mais il a une once d'arrogance dans son regard qui rend les habitants méfiants. La seule fille de la fratrie, la benjamine, Rebekah, est le nouveau fantasme des hommes de Mystic Falls. Autant dire que les femmes ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup. Et il y en a un autre, le plus jeunes des garçons, qui n'est visiblement jamais chez lui, Kol. Tout ce qu'elles pensent, c'est que ce doit être un de ces adolescents rebelles qu'on trouve dans toutes les familles.

Et elles n'ont pas complètement tort. Kol Mikaelson est une énigme pour tout le monde. Depuis que les vampires originels se sont établis dans leur ville d'origine, c'est celui qui fait le plus parler de lui. Les filles le trouvent beau et énigmatique, il a un côté bad boy qui les fait rêver, les garçons le pensent dragueur et drogué, adepte des aventures d'une nuit, bref, un bon ami, ceux qui connaissent sa véritable nature le connaissent psychopathe sanguinaire, et sa famille le dit fou paranoïaque, et imprévisible. Mais qui est-il réellement ? Il passe ses journées à l'extérieur, entre meurtres et autres divertissements. Il aime le sexe, tuer, boire et fumer. Il a tendance à sourire à tout le monde, de ce sourire espiègle et énigmatique. On sait qu'il est sadique, intelligent, narcissique et beau parleur. On sait qu'il aime voyager. Mais on ne sait pas qui il est, et maintenant qu'il est mort, on ne le saura jamais. Alors je vous propose ma version de l'histoire.

* * *

Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie à mourir entre ces quatre murs. Vous savez ce qu'est la pire malédiction de l'immortalité ? L'ennui. On ne peut pas y échapper. Il rampe comme un serpent sournois et attaque sans prévenir, puis il ne vous lâche jamais. Il vous donne l'impression que la Mort est douce. Or, je suis immortel. Alors il a fallu trouver autre chose. Un divertissement. J'ai tout essayé. Les meurtres se répètent, toujours les même. Les filles s'enchaînent, le temps d'une nuit. La drogue me fait planer, quelques heures. L'alcool a de l'effet, au début. Mais quand on vit depuis si longtemps, même les intrigues les plus tordues n'ont aucun intérêt à mes yeux.

Découvrir les cents années que j'ai ratées, c'est fait. Essayer de tuer Jérémy, c'est fait. Torturer Damon, c'est fait. Me venger de Klaus, c'est fait. Visiter tous les pays, c'est fait. Traîner avec toutes sortes de personnes, c'est fait. J'ai même fait la guerre, je suis entré dans la Mafia, j'ai été nommé ennemi public, j'ai tenté de sauver des vies, j'en ai arrêté d'autres. Que me reste-t-il donc à faire ? Elijah dit que je devrai lire, je rétorque que la lecture m'ennuie. Klaus me propose d'essayer le yoga, je lui rie au nez. Rebekah me conseille de tomber amoureux, je lève un sourcil. Ce monde est un cercle infini de lassitude.

Je suis immortel. Pourtant, quand Jérémy a planté son pieu dans mon cœur, je me suis dit que j'avais encore énormément de choses à vivre. J'aurais pu rester avec Rebekah, lui faire découvrir les merveilles du monde. J'aurais pu brûler une église, j'en ai toujours rêvé. J'aurais pu me faire des amis, avoir une vie normale, juste pour voir. J'aurais pu coucher avec cette sorcière, elle était jolie. J'aurais pu … J'aurais pu avoir des sentiments, ne plus être vide d'émotions, ne plus être sociopathe. J'aurais pu connaître la douleur, la jalousie, l'inquiétude, l'amertume, la joie, l'hilarité. J'aurais pu essayer d'arrêter d'être un bol d'ennui.

J'ai mal. Je brûle. Je vois Klaus qui me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. M'aimais-tu, mon frère ? Je ne sais pas comment on aime, personne ne m'as appris. Ne pleure pas. Je veux un bel enterrement. Avec de l'alcool, et de la musique. Pitié, pas de la musique classique. Le feu entre dans mes entrailles. Je me demande si Rebekah pleurera. J'ai toujours été proche de ma sœur. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse à l'avenir, pour une fois.

C'est la fin. Attendez … J'aurais pu essayer de vivre.


End file.
